Dancing With Tears In My Eyes
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: Edward left. Victoria found Bella in the forest and changes her. Bella becomes famous with her friends as a band called Blood Tears. What happens when the Cullen's show up at one of her concerts? Rated M. Cannon Pairings. Lemons, language, and violence.
1. Dancing With Tears In My Eyes

**AN: Okay, new story. I can't find one of the stories where Edward leaves Bella and she turns into a vampire and becomes a singer. Well, not many that I like reading. So, I decided to write one of my own! Give me feedback on the story! Thanks! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1: Victoria, Change, Reunion**_

"_Goodbye, Bella," he said in that same quiet, peaceful voice._

"_Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward._

_I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed._

"_Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin. There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_He was gone._

_With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that my action was useless, I followed him into the forest. The evidence of his path had disappeared instantly. There were no footprints, the leaves were still again, but I walked forward without thinking. I could not do anything else. I had to keep moving. If I stopped looking for him, it was over._

_Love, life, meaning… over._

After a few minutes, I felt… edgy. Like I was being watched. I stopped and looked around frantically, hoping it might be Edward. But who I saw was far from him… or any of the Cullen's.

_Victoria._

No. What could she possibly want with me? She smiled evilly at me. The smile sent shivers of fear and anticipation down my spine. Fear is rational. She was… evil. Anticipation. I felt anticipation because I have no reason to live any more. My only reason for living doesn't love me, has left me, broken inside, and couldn't care less for my being.

"Bella," her baby-like, sweet, enchanting voice said, but it frightened me. It was full of hate, despise, and… excitement. The last confused me. Why is she excited? Maybe I am losing it…

"How… _delightful_… it is to see you again! But where is your dear mate, Edward?" She asked confused, yet still happy. She knew. She was enjoying my pain, my loss. And she was rubbing it in my face. But I felt the need to lie. So I did.

"He is away hunting with his family," I said, my voice shaky and fear. It was so obvious of my lie. She smiled again that evil smile. And, again, I shivered. She took a few slow, deliberate steps forward, bringing herself closer to me.

"Really? Well, I heard what he said to you, dear sweet, sweet Isabella. Oh, you humans are so naive. Believe anything us expert liars tell you! You stupid girl," she said angrily, but somehow, still full of excitement. "Of _course_ he still loves you! He is just leaving to protect you. But, little did he know, I was waiting, watching. Ready. You see dear, sweet Bella," she said smiling again. "I knew he would have to screw up in protecting you! And I see I was right!" She said gleefully. She was enjoying this. I couldn't allow myself to believe her words. Not about…_him_ still loving me and only leaving to protect me. No matter how much sense it was starting to make, I knew I couldn't let myself hope, believe. She continued.

"You see, Bella, this was all apart of my plan. Well, not him leaving you, but still. It does change my plans slightly, but no matter! The second most painful thing to him would be you becoming what he always detested for you to become. _Saving your soul!_ Ha. Well, I shall give you your wish, and at the same time, I will cause him pain! It's perfect! You must be confused, correct?" She asked. I couldn't move, couldn't respond. She smiled again. "Well, let me explain. You see, your Edward killed my mate, James. I am just returning the favor. Mate for mate. I only wish he could see and watch this. It would kill him on the inside. Like him killing James did to me." She looked like if she could cry, she would be bawling. Anger flashed in her eyes, and she stepped forward, only a few feet away from me now.

"Goodbye, Isabella Swan." She snarled. She closed the distance between us, put her teeth on my neck, and, with a sudden rush of immense pain, her teeth sank into my neck, right above my artery. I screamed in pain. She drank a little, before throwing me to the ground, wringing in pain, tears running down my face, the screams escaping my throat, as hard as I tried to stop them. She smiled. Her smile grew every time I screamed. She quickly turned her head to the left, gasped, then ran off the other way, leaving me, screaming, changing into what I had wanted so much before because I had Edward, but now would rather die because the reason I had to become like them is gone forever.

It felt like I was burning from the inside, fire raging inside me, fighting for dominance. Suddenly, a large, black… _thing_ came through the bushes and trees. He looked at me, horrified. Suddenly, he was back in the bushes, and a few minutes later, though it felt like hours, came back, but as a man, pulling pants on. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Please," I began begging. "Kill me! Kill me! End this pain! PLEASE! KILL ME!" I screamed in agony. He looked torn. He sighed, picked me up, and began running some where. I couldn't focus on the where. I could only focus on the pain. He tried talking, but I couldn't hear his voice through the waves and waves of pain overshadowing my body. I saw us suddenly in front of a small house, two shirtless boys standing there, looking shocked. I heard the man's voice, the one holding me, but couldn't concentrate on what he was saying.

The boys responded, and I picked out a few words, but only a few, such as, "What?" "Crap!" "She" "Turning" and "Leech." After that, I was only in an ocean of pain.

This went on for three days, though it felt like an eternity. When I opened my eyes, everything was so… _vivid!_ I could see every thing in amazing detail! I could even see each and every individual tiny dust mote, but instead of some thing… gross, it looked, _beautiful._ I could see an eight color rainbow when I looked at the light, every small thing, and every large thing, was sharp and perfectly detailed. I suddenly heard heart beats.

I swerved towards the door, and the three boys from before were standing before me, looking shocked. I also heard another heart beat in the kitchen. The older boy spoke.

"Bella, my name is Sam. You probably don't recognize me, but I was the one who carried you out of the forest. This is Paul and Jared." He said, pointing to the two other boys. I nodded. Suddenly, a foul scent reached my sensitive nose. My hand cupped my nose, my face distorted with disgust. The boy, Paul, rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well you don't smell so good either, leech." He muttered, but I heard him as if he was right next to me, speaking in a conversational tone. I must have looked confused. Sam spoke again.

"Do you know what you are?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, then. We are werewolves. We are natural enemies, but I couldn't kill you. We planted your death, though. You can't be around him anymore. You're too dangerous. I must request you take the…_ diet_ of the…_Cullen's._" He said the Cullen's name like it was a disease. I nodded, unable to think of myself taking a human life.

"Unfortunately, I must ask you leave. You are unable to be on our lands from now forth. I wish you good luck." He said. I nodded, and then ran out the front door, ready to begin my new life.

_**25 years later**_

"Bella!" My friend, Andy, called. "We're on in two minutes! Hurry up!" She called before running to get dressed herself. Yes, life is different now. Andy is also a vampire, as well and Cammie. We all started a band, called Bloody Tears, because we have all been heart broken. Andy is our drummer, Cammie the guitar, and I am the lead singer. We write our songs together, but I wrote the lyrics, they wrote the music. I quickly got dressed as I thought of how we got discovered last year. Obviously, I couldn't use my name Isabella or Bella, so I took my name and changed it to Belle and made my last name Cammie's last name, Ashton. Belle Ashton.

_Flashback_

_We, Andy, Cammie, and I, were playing some songs last year at a local club. When we finished, some guy came up to us and offered us a contract. We, of course, accepted. We made a band name, and had to write five new demo songs to test us out and stuff. So we met together, discussed the type of song, I wrote the lyrics, and they wrote the music. The day we recorded the songs was the day we got signed._

_End Flashback_

I heard the familiar opening music from rehearsals and went to my position under stage with Cammie and Andy for when we rise up to the stage through the floor. Slowly, the floor raised until we were standing on the stage completely. Fans screamed. We touched fans' hands and gave high fives for a few seconds, then went to our positions for our first song.

"HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING TONIGHT?" I screamed. The screamed loudly. "WELL, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" I ASKED/SCREAMED. They screamed, "Yeah!" and some various screams back. "WELL, THIS SONG IS CALLED _YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG_!" I screamed, then, the music started.

_**Your love is my Drug by Ke$ha:**_

_Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls  
What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind  
Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices I'm addicted its a crisis!  
My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead  
What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind  
Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away  
So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?  
Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love (x2)  
Heyyy heyyy your love, your love, your love, your love, (whispered) is my drug  
I like your beard_

Once we were done with that song, everyone started screaming. I smiled and started yelling again.

"YOU GUYS LIKED THAT?" I asked/screamed. They screamed again. I laughed slightly. Suddenly, I saw a flash of bronze hair. I focused on it and saw… Edward. I looked around him to see the rest of the Cullen's staring at me in shock. All except Alice of course. I was frozen for a few seconds before I started screaming again."THIS NEXT SONG IS DEDICATED TO MY EX WHO LEFT ME! HIS NAME IS EDWARD CULLEN!" I screamed, looking straight at him. "THIS SONG IS DANCING WITH TEARS IN MY EYES!" I screamed before the music began.

**(Listen to the song while reading! It's really good!)**

_**Dancing With Tears In My Eyes by Ke$ha**_

_Here we go  
welcome to my funeral  
without you I don't even have a pulse  
all alone it's dark and cold  
with every move I die  
Here I go  
this is my confession oh  
a lost cause nobody can save my soul  
I am so delusional  
with every move I die  
I have destroyed our life,  
it's gone  
payback is sick  
it's all my fault  
I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
with every move I die  
I'm fading  
I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it  
with every move I die  
When did I become such a hypocrite  
double life, lies that you caught me in  
trust me I'm paying for it with every move I die  
on the floor I'm just a zombie who I am is not who I wanna be  
I'm such a tragedy with every move I die  
I have destroyed our life,  
it's gone  
payback is sick  
it's all my fault  
I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
with every move I die  
I'm fading  
I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it  
with every move I die  
This is it and now your really gone this time  
never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind  
I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
with every move I die  
I'm fading  
I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it  
with every move I die_

As soon as we finished, everyone screamed again, but I looked into Edward's eyes the whole time. There was so much… _pain_ in them. It hurt. Because I know that even after all he had done to me, I still loved him, and I always will, no matter what. I returned to the fans.

"I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THAT! NEXT UP IS BRING ME TO LIFE!" I screamed, then looked back to Andy and Cammie and nodded. The stage went black and I heard gasps and shrieks. I chuckled while I quickly went up the ladder to the top of the bar in the air where I have to dance and fall and all that jazz. **(an: Watch the music video, it will make more sense!)**

As soon as I was ready, I hooked me up to the invisible wires and clicked the button on my wrist cuff that gives the signal that I'm ready. I gave a thumbs up to our guest singer singing with us. He nodded, got ready, and, the lights still out, the music began. About ten seconds into the song, the lights came on, revealing me. Everyone gasped and pointed. The Cullen's looked shocked and terrified. Wow. Once I was qued, I began singing.

_**Bring Me To Life by Evanescence**_

_**(guy singer, **__Bella, __**band**__**)**_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
__**Wake me up  
**__(Wake me up inside)  
__**I can't wake up  
**__(Wake me up inside)  
__**Save me  
**__(Call my name and save me from the dark)  
__**Wake me up  
**__(Bid my blood to run)  
__**I can't wake up  
**__(Before I come undone)  
__**Save me  
**__(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
__**Wake me up  
**__(Wake me up inside)  
__**I can't wake up  
**__(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)  
__**Wake me up  
**__(Bid my blood to run)  
__**I can't wake up  
**__(Before I come undone)  
__**Save me  
**__(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
__**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
**__**Bring me to life**__**  
**__Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

At this part, I fell off, but my hands gripped the bar, and I made it look like I was struggling to hang on. The co-singer, cam over and tried to pull me up, while singing._  
__**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see**__  
__**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**__I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
__**Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
**__Don't let me die here  
__**There must be something more  
**__Bring me to life  
__**Wake me up**__  
(Wake me up inside)  
__**I can't wake up  
**__(Wake me up inside)  
__**Save me**__  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)  
__**Wake me up  
**__(Bid my blood to run)  
__**I can't wake up  
**__(Before I come undone)  
__**Save me  
**__(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

At this part, our hands slipped and I fell down, screaming. As I was supposed to. I heard everyone gasp. The trap door hidden by the fog and mist provided by our manager opened and I quickly got out of the harness hidden and went into position to go back up through the trap door as planned._  
__**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside**__  
__**Bring me to life**_

At the end of the last line and as the music was fading, I started going back up the the stage. As soon as everyone saw me, they were shocked, but started screaming excitedly. The Cullen's looked mostly shocked, horrified, and Edward… furious. I had never seen someone so furious before. Ever.

"HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THAT?" I screamed. They shouted with excitement. I laughed. And we went off stage to get dressed for the next song, 99 Times.

_**99 Times by Kate Voegele**_

_So, you see  
You've got me back again for more  
And it seems  
Your song is in my head  
This is war  
Mystery; how I could feel you breathe me  
I was sure you would keep  
Every promise; you would keep  
Every word  
Well,  
I try to put your stories in line  
But nothing adds up right  
For every 99 times  
You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye  
And swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind  
I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight  
And you're not invited  
Its a shame  
That you left me hanging like you did  
It was brave  
But it was much more foolish  
Don't you think?  
Cause you know I wont be satisfied  
Until you realize  
For every 99 times  
You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye  
And swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind  
I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight  
And you're not invited  
These things are oh, all so typical  
These things are unforgivable  
I'm gone and you're invisible now  
Don't let me catch you followin'  
Don't ask, cause I'm not offering  
You've caused enough of my suffering, oh  
For every 99 times  
You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye  
And swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind  
I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight  
For every 99 times  
You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye  
And swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind  
I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight  
And you're not invited_

During the whole song, I was basically strutting the stage in my heels, short skirt with leggings, tank top, jacket, headband, bangles, rings, and earrings.

Everyone screamed again. I smiled. I didn't speak this time, we just started the music.

_**Stand In The Rain by Superchick**_

_She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but  
she knows that when  
She's all alone feels  
Like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain  
She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through  
everything she's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

We finished the song and continued. We did three more songs: Tik Tok**(Ke$ha)**, He Said She Said**(Ashley Tisdale)**, and Need You Now**(Lady Antebellum)**.

After we finished, we went off stage, got dressed and just hung out for a while until our manager, Katie, came in with her head set and clipboard.

"Great job, you guys!" She said enthusiastically. "I think this was one of your best concerts! Oh, and we have back stage guests right outside the door. I'll let them in as soon as you're ready!" She said before rushing out. Katie is a vampire, too. We all live together, like a family. We waited about two minutes before the back stage guests came through the door. I almost died right there, no pun intended. There, in the door way, stood the Cullen's. My old family from long ago.

Andy, Cammie, and Katie knew of the Cullen's, but didn't know what they looked like. I couldn't describe them. Speaking of them had hurt enough. I only told them because they are my family and we shared every thing together, even our pasts, so I shared mine. Cammie, being her usual happy and loving self, bounded right up to them, stuck her hand out, and spoke in a cheery voice.

"Hey! I'm Cammie! Of course, you might know that, but it's still polite! Belle, Andy, get your asses up before I get them up for you and Belle, be nice!" She said as she glared at me. I ducked my head, glaring at the floor, before, taking a deep breath, standing up and walking over to my old family.

"Hello, guys." I said quietly. "Nice to see you again." I said with a roll of my eyes. I walked to our fridge with our drinks and poured some mountain lion blood in a small plastic cup, then drank from it quickly.

"Belle!" Andy whined. "Stop it! You're drinking all of it! I wanted some too, ya know!" He said, glaring at me playfully. I rolled my eyes and so quickly he couldn't see threw the cover up food(cake, sandwiches, apples, bananas, pizza, ice cream, soda, jello, chicken, ect.) in the face. He looked horrified.

At that exact moment, Katie walked in. She stared at Andy's chocolate cake covered face for three seconds before turning to me, hands on her hips, eye brow raised, lips turned up in a smile, hip jutted out, and an annoyed expression.

"Belle," she said some-what calmly. "Why did you throw that disgusting thing called a chocolate cake at Andy?" She asked. I ducked my head in embarrassment, and started rocking on my heels back and forth.

"Well," I began. "He was being mean about me having some mountain lion in front of the Cullen's when he wanted some. It was perfectly justified! Blame him!" I cried, my eyes going wide with innocence, unshed tears gathering my eyes, my lips quivering, and sniffling slightly. Katie melted under my eyes. She turned to Andy, and I grinned.

"Andy, apologize to Belle, now. That was mean. Don't do it again." She said sternly. Andy's mouth dropped. He stared at my smug face.

"B-but… s-she… and I… what…wait… HOW COULD YOU?" He screamed, trying to pull off my innocent look. Katie rolled her eyes and glared at him. He sighed, turned to me, not fully looking at me. "Sorry, Belle." He muttered. I grinned.

"Apology accepted, dear brother! Now, let's have fun with the Cullen's!" I said sarcastically. Katie, Andy, and Cammie all glared at me. I sighed.

"All right, all right." Then, in a more cheery, happy, fake voice. "Let's have some fun with the Cullen's!" They all looked at me approvingly, before Katie left, Andy got some black bear blood, and Cammie turned back to the Cullen's.

"So yeah! Anyways, you can sit wherever! Come on!" She said excited. God, what is wrong with this girl?

"God, Cammie, are you ever _not_ happy or excited or scaring someone?" I muttered. She glared at me.

"Well, not everyone is a downer, Belle. You are sooooo boring! You hate shopping, you always have your head stuck in a book, you hate make over's, and you never go clubbing any more with us more than once a month! Do you know how DULL that is?" She said exasperated. I chuckled.

"I think I'll keep my, ah, _dull_ life." I said, smiling. She rolled her eyes, then turned back to the Cullen's.

"Sit." She commanded. The all did so, sitting on the floor or in some of the extra chairs. I noticed how throughout the whole ordeal, Edward never took his eyes off of me. And for obvious reasons, it made my dead, frozen heart soar. Then, the questions started.

**Sooooo? What do you think? Give it up? Keep going? What should I do? Review or I'm stopping the story! I seriously need reviews! Thanks for reading! LONGEST chapter I have EVER written! Hope you liked it! Remember!**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**

**3 Maggie**


	2. Questions, Revelation, Confessions

**AN: OMG! Okay, I didn't get too many reviews, not happy about that, but I do like this story so far. If I don't get at least 10 reviews for my story by Sunday, I'm going to stop the story! SO REVIEW! Don't wait for someone else to review! If you want me to keep going, REVIEW YOURSELF!**

**Okay, a special thanks to:**

**Alice Cullen's best friend x**

**F21496**

**TAKCH1**

**VampairePrincess**

**Okay! On with the story!**

_Previously on __Dancing With Tears in My Eyes:_

_"Sit." She commanded. The all did so, sitting on the floor or in some of the extra chairs. I noticed how throughout the whole ordeal, Edward never took his eyes off of me. And for obvious reasons, it made my dead, frozen heart soar. Then, the questions started._

_**Chapter 2: Questions, Revelation, Confessions**_

"Bella, how the hell are you a vampire! And who knew you could SING, girl!" Emmett exclaimed. My friends stared at me confused.

"You know each other, Belle? And why did he call you, 'Bella'?" Andy asked. **(AN: BTW: Andy is a BOY! Sorry. Made a few mistakes! Andy is a boy!)** Oh boy. They're going to know these are the Cullen's, and then they are going to go into a mad rage and kill them. Well, Cammie or Andy might, Katie won't. I sighed before answering.

"These are the… Cullen's. The ones I told you about." I whispered. All their faces grew perceptibly dark with rage and white hot fury.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Andy said through gritted teeth. He was trying so hard _not _to kill them. I got up and sat next to him, then, pressed down on his pressure point. If he had been human, he would have fainted. Instead, he just got this mellow, relaxed look and his eyes glazed over.

"You won't hurt them, you aren't mad, you are calm and in your happy place drinking from all the black bears possible." I said in my entrancing voice. That is one of my powers. Yes, I said _one_ of my powers. I have more. My original power is to copy other's powers and a mental shield. The charm and hypnotizing power came from a nomad. "Repeat what I said." I said again in the entrancing voice. He repeated what I sad. I let him go and his eyes came back into focus and he just stared at the Cullen's with a lazy smile. I went next to Cammie. Her eyes widened. She tried to get away, but it was too late. I pressed her pressure point and did the same thing I did to Andy.

"You won't hurt them, you aren't mad, you are calm and in your happy place drinking from all the black panthers possible." I said in my entrancing voice. She relaxed. "Repeat what I said." I said again in my entrancing voice. She did so. I released her, then went over to Katie. She sighed, rolled her eyes, pulled her hair away from her pressure point, and tilted her neck.

"Go ahead," she said irritably. I chuckled and did so. She too relaxed almost instantly. I turned back to the Cullen's who were staring at me wide eyed.

"What. Was. That?" Jasper choked out. I grinned.

"I have a few powers. One of them is to charm or hypnotize people." I explained. I saw Carlisle's eyes go bright with curiosity. Oh boy.

"Why did you have to press their pressure points, though?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It makes it more powerful and easy to charm them. I could do it without pressing their pressure points, but it wouldn't work as effectively. Now, I know you have a lot of questions, but I am afraid we must leave. If you wish to see us again, please meet us at my estate. Here are the directions," I said writing the address down and handing it to Carlisle. "Thank you for coming to our concert and I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Have a great day!" I said in a robotic voice. I stood up with the others and we quickly rushed away from them. I looked at Katie.

"Tell Mom and Dad that I need to hunt. Bottled blood isn't very tasty when not fresh." I joked. She chuckled and nodded. I quickly ran to the woods and hunted a few mountain lions, deer, bears, and elk. Once finished and feeling slightly slushy, I ran home, only to be hit with a familiar scent.

The Cullen's. Damn. Didn't think they would really think of coming here!

I walked in to face my doom. Oh, well. I never really held a grudge against them, I was just a boring, plain human. I'm still sort of plain. No where near as beautiful as Cammie, Katie, or our mom, Gabriela. Our family consists of four girls and two boys. Andy and our Dad, Mason. I have learned to think of them as my real family. Every year, I return to Forks to check on Charlie, Jacob, Billy, Sue, Angela, Seth, Quil and Embry. Jacob and the pack helped search for me once Jake was changed, even though Sam, Jared and Paul already knew what had happened. Once Seth, Leah(Seth's sister), Quil, Embry, and Jacob joined the pack, they explained what happened to me. They were not happy. But we grew close, the pack and I. My family didn't understand it.

I was closest to Jacob. He helped me find my family that I have now. I go and see him and his wife for eight years now in a few days. His wife is named Renesmee. Leah also got married to some guy named Drew Anderson. He loves her so much and takes good care of her. Seth has a girlfriend and I plan on getting him to propose when I visit. Her name is Madisson. She is a year younger than Seth. Sam has Emily and they got married a few years after I was changed, Paul imprinted on Jacob's sister, Rachel, Quil imprinted on Emily's cousin, Emily, Embry imprinted on a girl named Sandy, and Jared imprinted on a girl named Kim. Everyone has love in the pack.

I realized I had been standing there for quite a while and snapped back into reality. The Cullen's were all staring at me with grins. Alice and Emmett had the largest grins of all. No wait, Edward did. I smiled a small smile back and sat down on my couch next to Andy and Cammie. Andy put his arm around me and I saw Edward's eyes flash with jealousy. Huh. Wonder why he would be jealous? I mean, he doesn't love me anyways… right?

"So… what did I miss?" I asked. Katie grinned and opened her mouth to speak and I knew from the look on her face I wouldn't like it. I braced myself for what she was about to say.

"Well, Belle. You see, we just asked the Cullen's…"

**To Be Continued…**

**HAHA! I am SOOOO evil! Review and you get the next chapter! 10 reviews by Sunday or story is gone!**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**

**3 Maggie**


	3. Just So You Know

_**Okay, so you guys wanted more, I finally got time to write more! Summer is busy for me. The past week I was volunteering at a bible camp and I was in the group with Pre- Schooler's. They wore me out! And I would only be there for about four hours or so! That takes talent! I know I said story would be gone if I didn't get 10 reviews, but I'm just as bad as you guys! When people put that on their stories to review or no new chapter, I get ticked. So I'm going to be next, but I would like at least 5 reviews on this chapter please! Thanks and enjoy! Here is Chapter 3!**_

_Previously on Dancing With Tears In My Eyes:_

_"So… what did I miss?" I asked. Katie grinned and opened her mouth to speak and I knew from the look on her face I wouldn't like it. I braced myself for what she was about to say._

_"Well, Belle. You see, we just asked the Cullen's…"_

**Chapter 3: Just So You Know**

"Well, Belle. You see, we just asked the Cullen's… if they would like to stay with us while we are here! And they said YES! Isn't that great?" She enthused. I froze. The Cullen's… staying here… in MY home? I stopped on that thought. I can't stop them from being here. It's not my place. So, I nodded my head and forced a smile.

"Yes, it is. Welcome to our home. Unfortunately, I shall be leaving in a few days to go up to La Push, Washington to visit some old friends. But I shall see you when I return. But now, I must go pack." I said politely, my voice showing no emotion. Edward grimaced, Alice looked sad, Jasper looked pained, Emmett looked confused, Rosalie looked confused and angry, Esme looked worried, and Carlisle looked worried as well. My family was perfectly calm.

I walked upstairs and packed everything except my guitar so I could play it for a while. I went downstairs and into my music room when I finished packing.

I sat down on my bench at the corner of the room and set up to play my guitar. I had thought of a new song and I wanted to try it out.

I strummed the strings on my guitar to the tune I had in my head and started playing.

_**Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney**_

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away  
And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop  
(Chorus)  
Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around; I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know  
_

_It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way  
And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop  
_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around; I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

[Bridge]  
This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...Been waiting here

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around; I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

I strummed the last chords and heard clapping. I turned towards the doorway to see my family and the Cullen's staring at me in awe.

"Belle, that was… so… amazing! That is definitely one of your best!" Katie said excitedly. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Katie. I appreciate it." I said smiling. I turned towards the Cullen's and raised my eyebrows.

"Well, what did you think of it?" I asked nervously. Alice bounded forward and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"It was beautiful, _Belle_!" She said emphasizing my new name. I tensed slightly, then relaxed against her embrace, hugging her back. "I missed you so much, Bella," she whispered too quiet for the others to hear. I wished at that moment I was able to cry tears.

"Me, too," I whispered just as quietly. She leaned back and smiled brightly at me. I returned her smile with one of my own. Suddenly, she was jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

"OOH! Let's go SHOPPING!" She cried out happily and excited. I burst out laughing at the look on her face.

"S-sure, A-Alice! I'd l-love t-to!" I choked out through my laughs. She grinned and walked towards the door.

"Grab your purse, cash, license, and change into the outfit I left on your bed! What your wearing frightens me it's so horrid!" she called out to me before she was in her room getting ready. I groaned, but got up and did everything she asked. On my bed was a beautiful outfit.

Except the lingerie. The lingerie was a midnight blue lacy set with pink bows in the middle of the bra(which was strapless) and on the sides of the thong. Yes, I said _THONG!_ Ugh. Alice is going to kill me.

Along with the lingerie, there was a beautiful blue halter top that was slightly ruffled at the bottom and criss-crossed with the neck part. Also, right under the halter top, was a short, dark washed denim mini skirt. On the floor bye my clothes rested a pair of blue high heels that had ankle straps. Wait, what?

_Oh, God please save me!_

"ALICE!" I screamed. She was there in less than a second with an innocent expression that I knew all too well and distrusted immediately.

"Yes, Bella?" She asked in that innocent voice of hers.

"What are these doing in here?" I cried out pointing to the death traps that she called high heels. She giggled.

"They're high heels, Bella. Learn it, live it, love it!" She exclaimed happily before dancing out of the room. I huffed in irritation before sighing and starting to put everything on, leaving the high heels for last. Once I finished, I looked in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked hot.

I grabbed everything that Alice told me I would need and went downstairs to see Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Katie, and Cammie waiting for me. Oh no.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously. Suddenly, I heard a wolf whistle from behind me. I turned around and saw Andy, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward. Emmett was the one who wolf whistled, Andy looked pissed and protective, Jasper and Carlisle looked shocked, and Edward… he looked _gob smacked._ He looked shocked and his eyes were full of lust.

"Belle," Andy said through clenched teeth. "_What_ are you _wearing?_" He seethed. I shrugged embarrassed.

"Ask Alice. She forced me into this stupid outfit." I muttered. Andy growled. Katie went up to him and hit his head.

"OW!" He cried.

"She looks beautiful. Doesn't she?" She asked with a raised eye brow. He growled again, muttering profanities under his breath.

"No, she looks like a freaking hooker! HOW IS THAT _BEAUTIFUL?_" He screeched. We all flinched, before his words sunk in to my brain.

"So, I'm a hooker now, huh?" I asked cooly. He gulped before back tracking.

"I-I meant t-that…well, you s-see…I-I j-just…" He stuttered out. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Who's ready to go _shopping?_" I asked, saying 'shopping' like it was a dirty word. They all laughed at me and the girls dragged me out of the house and we all got into Rosalie's BMW and Alice's Porshe. I rode with Alice and Cammie while Katie and Esme rode with Rosalie. We drove to the mall quickly and I put on my sunglasses and put a scarf over my head to hide my hair so no one could identify me. Cammie and Katie did the same. In 30 minutes, we were at the mall and climbing out of the car. Here I go to hell, I thought. Alice and Cammie dragged me to the front doors and I prepared myself for the shopping of a life time.

**Well, how was that? Okay, guys, I am not happy with the review rates. If I don't get more reviews, I am going to stop writing. I am debating to give up some of my stories for adoption. Here are the stories going up for adoption:**

**Izzy Volturi**

**A New Beginning and Life**

**After Breaking Dawn**

**Just send me the next chapter written how you would write the next chapter and explain where you are going with the story and if I like it, you can have it! I am trying to cut down, I have too many stories, and I try to write one at a time, but it is very difficult for me because I love writing certain stories. If you want a different story of mine and I haven't updated in a long time, tell me and I will think about it! Got it? OKAY! This story I am definitely keeping along with Bella Starts a New Life, Bella The Sea Goddess, Isabella Marie Swan: The Witch, Witchy Bella, Silence Is Gold, and Bella's Got Her Period!**

**Remember: Review!**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**

**3 Maggie**


End file.
